The Viccy Ficcie Of which I have been promising
by Chibi Teazer
Summary: A bit angsty, a bit sad, a bit nice, and bit not, please read and review, it makes the world go round!


Hey y'all! Howsit hanging? I'm not sure when or if this will actually get finished, but I would love some reviews! Tell me how much you hate it (or like it?) and give me some comments on how it may be fixed up etc. If you have any ideas, comments, flames (which will be laughed at, then deleted) please don't hesitate to contact me at rumpleteazers_mingvase@hotmail.com OR woolworth_pearls@yahoo.com.au  
  
And if you wanna have a chat, MSN me on the first one, I'm usually online a lot now. thanx to Chrissie holidays.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I still don't own cats *sigh* but someday! Someday! Anyway, as I said in every other disclaimer, I make no money off these fics (unless you wanta send me some, cause heck! I don't mind! I accept credit cards, bankcards, checks, money orders or just plain old cash! j/k) so, anyway *cough* please read on, please review. do whatever.  
  
The Viccy Ficcie I promised. Yeah. my titles suck don't they.  
  
Prologue  
  
Victoria's story is a very harsh one to be put into words. Her greatest fear, even up until today was her father. He was a very handsome milky white tom. He had the brightest blue eyes and a slim build. He was named Steinreck. But he had a very violent streak in him as a kit, he had been the most feared of his litter, and when his parents had told him it was a dangerous thing, he managed to mask it. Then he fell in love with Bella. She was also one of the most beautiful beings to walk the face of the earth. She also had crystal clear blue eyes, and pure white fur, just like her daughter. Indeed Bella was one of the handsomest queens around just as Steinreck was a very handsome tom. They had fallen for each other the instant they met. And then they had their first litter of kits. It was a small litter consisting of only two kits, a tom and queen. The queen was pure white like her mother and the tom was milky like his father. The amazing thing about these kits however was that they were completely different. The queen was very fragile, like her mother, and the boy was seemingly dangerous like his father. The queen they named Victoria and the tom was named Caleb.  
  
As the years progressed, Caleb and Victoria grew very far apart. Caleb was so much like his father, he was very stern and set in his ways as well as being very certain on how things had to be done. Victoria on the other hand was more of a free spirit like her mother. Sort of like a flower child as the humans say. Victoria matured slowly than Caleb who began to show his "tomliness" much earlier than Viccy showed her queenliness. Caleb also began to start showing a violent streak to the point that Victoria was almost terrified of him.  
  
Victoria had, at one stage loved her father. She was quite sure of it. She had adored him as a kit. But then came that one night, that terrible night. The night her mother was slaughtered. It had been a beautiful evening, her father was happy, and up until midnight, her mother too was happy. Humans are fickle beings, to cats however they are dangerous and kill for no reason. That night this was proven to poor Victoria. She happened to be hunting with her mother in a backyard. The rest of the family had decided to meet back at the docks at midnight. Victoria hadn't realised hunting was such a dangerous thing. The moon was bright, and therefore left no space for error if someone was to let off a gun. This was the night Bella died. They had been walking through a collard patch quietly, stealthily as the last rays of light began to sink beyond the horizon. As Victoria followed her mother she asked her a question. That question was the question that was to kill her mother. The human heard a sound, and grabbing his gun yelled out: "YOU! GET OUT OF MY VEGGIES!" He then shot at the noise. Victoria felt a pain in her back thigh. She screamed in terror and fell to the ground. "Tory!" screamed Bella turning and running to her fallen daughter. "Mother? What.." Victoria blacked out at that point. Bella grabbed at her daughter and slinging her over her shoulder she ran out of the collard patch as fast as she could. It wasn't fast enough, the gun went off again, and another white lady began to bleed. Bella felt pain sear through her, but she continued moving out of the garden. She made it to the docks and collapsed in Steinreck's arms. "Bella my love, are you in very much pain?" Steinreck tried to hold back tears. "Steinreck, look after our kits." "What do you mean? You aren't going anywhere!!!" "I'll see you in Heavyside my love." Bella's last words were spaced, she could hardly speak from pain, and from love. Victoria roused, and the first thing she saw before blacking out again was the indescribable hate that was written across her father's face, being directed at her.  
  
  
  
Depending on how many people like this "beginning" is what the next part depends on i.e if more than two people think I should keep going, I will, so please spare some time to review! You don't have to be signed in (I don't think?) and it would mean a lot to me. 


End file.
